narutofandomcom_sr_ec-20200213-history
Danzo Šimura
'Danzo Šimura '(志村ダンゾウ, Shimura Danzō) je bio jedan od troje starešina sela lišća. Kao osnivač i vođa ANBU frakcije Koren, Danzo je postao poznat kao 'Tmina Šinobija '(忍の闇, Shinobi no Yami, Šinobi Tmine), zbog svojih nekažnjenih zlodela čestim sabotaža i podrivanja Konohinog državnog sistema u tajnosti. Bez obzira na svoja brojna nečastiva i nemoralna dela, Danzo je usvek tvrdio da je to sve radio za dobrobit sela. Malo po završetku Peinove invazije Danzo je privremeno menjao Cunade na poziciji vođe sela, da bi kasnije bio i kandidovan za Šestog Hokagea (六代目火影候補, Rokudaime Hokage Kōho, Doslovno značenje: Kandidat za šestu senku vatre). Međutim, Danzo nikada nije zvanično dospeo na poziciju hokagea zbog svoje smrti u borbi protiv Saskea Učihe na Kage Samitu. Pozadina Danzo je u detinjstvu bio dobar prijatelj sa Hirunzenom i uprkos svim njegovim naporima, uvek se osećao inferioran u odnosu na Hirunzena. U Prvom šinobi ratu, Danzo je zajedno sa svojim prijatejima bio u timu koji je vodio Drugi Hokage. U jednoj bici, njegov tim je bežao od neprijatelja, Da ne bi svi šinobiji izginuli, odlučeno je da jedan bude mamac. Nadajući se da će umreti na bojnom polju, za svoje prijatelje baš kao i njegov otac i deda, Danzo je hteo da se prijavi, ali je njegovo telo ostalo paralizovano i nije uspeo. Hirunzen ga je preduhitrio i prvi se prijavo, što je Danza iznerviralo i počeo je da protestuje. Ipak, Tobirama kao Hokage, odlučuje da ode sam, jer su ostali velike nade Sela lista. Pre nego što ode, Tobirama proglašava Hirunzana za Trećeg Hokagea. Kada je Hirunzen postao Hokage, Danzo je obećao sebi da će vredno raditi i jednog dana dostići Hirunzena. Danzo je postao vodja ANBU fondacije Root (Koren), iako je grupa posle izvesnog vremena zvanično raspuštena, on i dalje tajno nastavlja da vodi grupu. Tokom Trećeg šinobi rata, Danzo je poslao neke jedinice iz svoje organizacije da pomognu Hanzu u borbi sa Akackijem. Kasnije je u nekom trenutku izdao Hanza. Posle napada Devetorepe lisice na Selo, Danzo je bio jedan od starešina koji su sumnjali da Učihe stoje iza napada. Kada je Danzo saznao za gradjanski rat koji su Učihe planirale, a pošto nisu uspeli da se dogovore mirnim putem, Danzo je naredio Itačiju da pobije ceo klan. Itači je odbio da ubije svog mlađeg brata Saskea i zapretio da ukoliko Danzo pokuša do ubije Saskea da će odati sve tajne Konohe ostalim selima. Danzo je, uz pomoć Oročimarua, prebacio DNK Prvog Hokagea i jedanaest Šaringana u svoju desnu ruku. Pre Šisuijeve smrti uzeo je njegovo levo oko i prebacio ga u svoje. Četvrti Raikege je rekao da je Danzo bio u savezu sa Oročimaruom za vreme invazije na selo, kako bi Hokage i Kazekage bili ubijeni. Sposobnosti Starešine sela lišća, Homura i Koharu, smatrali su Danzoa jednim od Konohinih najjačih šinobija, čak i nakon njegove smrti. Sa lakoćom je uspeo da ubije mnoštvo potencijalnih atentatora, kao i da se ravnopravno bori sa Saskeom Učihom uprkos smetnji i upadima Tobija, njegovoj dubokoj starosti, i nemoći da upotrebi Šisuijev Mangekjo Šaringan. Uspeo je čak i sa lakoćom da ukrade Šisuijevo desno oko i ako je tvrdio da je Šisui bio najmoćniji Učiha svoje generacije. Prema Tobiju, zbog posedovanja DNK Učiha i Sendžu klana, Danzo je sa sigurnošću mogao da kontroliše repatu zver. Nindžicu Prirodne Transformacije Danzo je mogao da koristi vetroviti, vatreni, vodeni i zemljani stil zajedno sa Jin i Jang izdanjem. Njegov vetroviti stil je bio na jako visokom nivou. Mogao je da ispali jak vakum napad iz usta koji bi posekao protivnika efektom oštrice ili mu naneo štetu edektom metka. Ako je to potrebno, Danzo je mogao da koristi i veoma jake varijacije ovo stila kojima je uspeo da duboko ošteti čak i Saskeov čovekoliki Susano u nekompletnom obliku. Takođe, prikazao je i sposobnost da ulije vetrovitu čakru u oružje sa svrhom da pojača razornu moć napada. S obzirom na Haširamine ćelije u svojoj desnoj ruci, Danzo je zadobio sposobnost korišćenja srvenog stila. Ipak, s obzirom da nije njegov originalni korisnik, morao je da odvaja malo veću količinu čakre za njegovo korišćenje. Komentarisao je i da su njegove veštine drvenog stila isključivo osnovne i zato ga je koristio samo u krajnjim slučajevima. Međutim, nakon što je dobio fatalnu ranu od Saskea u njihovoj borbi, Danzo gubi kontrolu nad Haširaminim ćelijama i njegova sesna ruka počinje da raste u veliko drvo koje bi ga skori progutalo. Da bi sprečio ovaj proces, Danzo je morao sebi da prekine ruku što je uslovilu gubitkom pristupa drvenom stilu. Tehnika Prizivanja Danzo je mogao da prizove rasu tapira a njegovo najpoznatije stvorenje je džinovski tapir Baku opisan kao "Proždirač Košmara". Ovo stvorenje masivne veličine može da usisava objekte ispred sebe u srednjjem i bliskom dobetu. Njegovo usisavanje može biti pojačano Danzovim vetrovitim tehnikama, međutim u tom slučaju će Baku ostati ranjim protivnikovim vatrenim stilom. Dojdžicu Šaringan Danzovo desno oko je zamenjeno Šaringanom Šisuija Učihe. U animeu je prikazano da Šisuijev Šaringan nije prvi koji je Danzo imao. Bez obzira što nije Učiha, Danzo je prikazao da ga impresivno koristi. Sa lakoćom je mogao da detektuje veći broj atentatora u srednje dometnoj okolini i sve ih porazi sa nekoliko efikasnih napada. Pored svog desnog oka, Danzo je imao još deset Šaringana implantovanih u svoju desnu ruku. Desna ruka koju je Danzo nosio, bila je ugrađena od strane njegovog bliskog saradnika Oročimarua a prvobitno je pripadala genetskoj kreaturi Šinu Učihi. Uz pomoć Šaringana, Danzo je mogao da koristi zabranjenu tehniku Učiha klana, Izanagi. Naime, kada je aktivirana, Danzo bi pretvorio svcoje telo u fizičku iluziju što bi ga na neko vreme učinilo otpornim na sve protivnikove napade. Postoji još jedna prednost ove tehnike. Kada bi njen korisnik nestao, pojavio bi se na željenom mestu i napao protivnika nespremnog. Na ovaj, način prikazano je da je Danzo uspeo da Šisuija uhvati nespremnog i ukrade mu desno oko. Danzovo korićenje Izanagija ima manu da u koliko se tehnika koristi duže od 60 sekundi Šaringan oko koje je podvrgnuto tehnici biva izglubljeno. Danzov Izanagi se smatra nepotpunim zbog njegve nepotpune kontrole nad Haširaminim ćelijama. Poenta tehnike kao krajnje mere odbrane, u Danzovom slučaju je prekršena jer je njegov način podrazumevao oko deset munuta borbe u kojoj je on praktično nepobediv. Naglasio je i da je Šisuijevo oko sposobno za Izanagi ali da nije hteo na njemu da ga izvede jer bi to značilo đrtvovanje Kotoamacukamija. Mangekjo Šaringan Nakon krađe Šisuijevog desnog oka, Danzo biva u mogućnosti da iskoristi i napredniju verziju Šaringana, Mangekjo Šaringan. Uz pomoć ovog dojdžicua, Danzo je sposoban da baci najjači gendžicu Učiha klana, Kotoamacukami. Uz pomoć njega, mogao je da upravlja tuđim umom tako da protivnik nije ni svestan. Uprkos Haširaminim ćelijama a s tim i velikoj telesnoj izdržljivosti, Danzo je izjavio da ne može često da korisi ovu moć. Takođe, viđeno je da tehnika ne zahteva direktan očni kontakt iz Danzovog manipulisanja Mifuneom bez otkrivanja svog Mangekjo Šaringana. Sem toga, naglasio je da bi Oročimaruovi podaci još više poboljšali njegovo korišćenje ovog džicua. Ostale sposobnosti Danzo je bio vešt u korišćenju i razbijanju visoko rangiranih gendžicu tehnika, čak i od onih koje koriste moćni Šaringan korisnici kao što je Saske. Prikazao je i dobre veštine u tajdžicuu uspevši da odbije Karin samo jednim udarcem noge uprkos svojoj starosti. Šaringan mu je dao i veliku okretnost i agilnost što je dokazao uhvativši Saskea nespremnog, ili izbegavši veliku količinu krhotina koji paaju na njega.Takođe je bio dosta upoznat u fuindžicu tehnike Категорија:Likovi Категорија:Manga Категорија:Anime Категорија:Igrica Категорија:Novela Категорија:ANBU Koren Категорија:Šimura Klan